Quack
by Gloomy Ruby
Summary: A continuation of Wynja's drabble, Trust in the Wicked #138. One-shot Slade/Robin, Sladin. Slash This is mildy crackish.


**This is my first Sladin, and I thought, what better way to start, then to meet a challenge from Wynja? This is a continuation of her drabble Trust in the Wicked, # 138 (Delightful Drabbles). Read that one first, or you may be confused. **

It wasn't until about two weeks later that Robin's curiosity got the better of him. And he how decided that this was the best time to find out, he would never be able to figure out. Here he was, sitting with Slade in a large bath tub, on one of the rare occasions that they didn't take shower.

Along the edge of the tub were various bath time items, like soap, shampoo, and a lonely rubber duck, Robin's own addition of course.

"Slade...I have to tell you something."

Slade, whose mask was lying off to the side, raised an eyebrow at him.

"Yes?" His tone was very slightly weary, but quite relaxed.

"..."

"..."

"I'm afraid of rubber ducks."

The effect was instantaneous. While Robin was expecting exasperation, and a "Well why did you put it there then?", He was not expecting Slade's eye to dilate so much that his iris was nearly no longer visible.

"Robin…"

The boy tensed slightly as he saw Slade's fist clench slightly. Robin now looks back and wonders if he might of rather had Slade hit him.

"The tub is all filled with water and nice _fluffy _suds!"

Robin's jaw dropped. His teeth clicked together has Slade lifted his hand, filled with suds, and blew them towards the shocked boy.

"and we've got this nifty soap and wash cloth to wash ourselves, and a nifty scrub brush to scrub my back!"

Robin's eye twitched. He doubted he would ever recover from this. Slade was… Slade was smiling. No, grinning. Manically. Manically grinning.

"And the big fluffy towel to dry myself when I'm done!"

There it was again. That word. _Fluffy_. What did Raven do? What did _he _just do?

Slade started to advance towards him.

"But there is just one other thing that makes tub time the very best time of the day!"

_Please be sex, please be sex,_

Slade was right in front of him as he continued.

"And you know what that is? A very special friend of mine." At this, Slade prodded Robin's nose and Robin's jaw set, to stop from dropping again.

"My favourite little pal…"

Robin pressed his back against the edge of the large tub and closed his eyes and Slades' hand's shot toward his face-

_And pinched his cheeks?_

He felt Slade's hands kneading his cheeks like dough, and a horrible sound coming out of his mouth.

"Rubber duckie, you're the one! You make bath time lots of fun!"

Robin's eyes snapped open and one thought went through his mind.

_Oh God why?_

Robin's cheeks were suddenly smushed together with the palms of the older man's hands as he continued.

"Rubber duckie, I'm awfully fond of you!"

At this, Robin yanked himself out of the Slade's hold, and almost slipped as he ran out of the bathroom.

He was half-way to the Tower when he got a call on his cell phone.

The caller-ID read 'S', and Robin reluctantly picked up, still hoping Slade faked the whole thing.

"Rubber Duckie-!"

He snapped his phone shut, and shuddered. If Slade didn't do it when he got better, he would kill Raven.

He jumped off his bike, and went up to the top of the Tower, not even stopping for Beast Boy or Cyborg who were wondering where the fire was.

Before his knuckles even hit the door, it swung open, to reveal Raven, who seemed to be trying not to smile. "You said it didn't you."

Robin scowled at her, and she had to bite the inside of her cheek to keep from chuckling.

"Yes. Now how do I turn it off?"

Raven smirked so evilly, that Robin actually took a step back.

"I refuse."

Raven rolled her eyes, and sat back on her chair, rubbing her temples. Robin got up from bed and went towards the door.

"Hell will have to freeze over first."

Raven's tone was dry as she replied. "Don't worry, you'll be the first to know."

Robin chose not to reply as he walked out of her room, and went down to grab his bike. His phone vibrated again. 'S'. He groaned, and put his phone back in his pocket, driving back to Slade's secret base.

As soon as he walked into the door, he was, dare he even think the word…_glomped. _

"Rubber Duckie, joy of joys"

He was pressed into Slade, who at this point was wearing a pair of sweat pants. His voice came out a bit muffled as he said, "Thank you for turning that serenading fantasy into a nightmare."

Who knew that someone with such a smooth and sexy speaking voice, could sound like a cat in a blender while they were singing?

Slade squeezed him particularly hard, and he let out something between a squeak and a wheeze.

"When I squeeze you, you make noise!"

Robin gasped for air as Slade loosed up slightly.

"Rubber duckie, you're my very best friend it's true!"

Slade looked down at him, and Robin actually felt his face heat up. Slade's pupils were still the size of quarters, and Robin was praying that Slade wouldn't remember any of this.

"Every day when I, make my way through the tubbyyyy,"

Slade dropped his arms to bring them under Robin's, and lifted the scowling bird up, spinning them around the living room.

" I find a little fellow who's cute and yellow, and _chubby" _Slade dropped him onto a soft chair, and Robin's face heat up more as his eyes narrowed slightly. "Chubby?"

Robin decided that he couldn't let Slade continue like this. After all, he _was _the hero here. And Slade was the damsel in distress. Not that he would ever say that to Slade out loud, the fact that he was under some kind of hypnosis not withstanding.

When Robin returned to the hide-out later that day, he entered through a secret entrance that this Slade surely wouldn't expect him to come through. He snuck into a bathroom and changed into the outfit that he bought; yellow knee high boots, with yellow short shorts, a tight long sleeved yellow shirt, and a cap with an orange bill.

He took a deep breath, and set his jaw.

_This is for Slade. This is for Slade. I love Slade. He would do the same. Maybe. _

He walked out, and set his eyes on Slade, who was pacing around the living room. While Slade had his back turned, Robin took the opportunity to tackle Slade to the ground.

He covered Slade's mouth before he could start another verse.

"Seduction in a duck costume. And here I thought she was the normal one."

* * *

An arm tightened around Robin's waist, and he turned to face the man behind him.

"…"

"…"

"Why are you wearing a yellow baseball cap?"

Hot blush came up sprung up Robin's neck. He was relieved though, Slade didn't seem to remember a thing.

"Uh, well…" Robin fidgeted slightly. What possible explanation could he have for wearing a baseball cap to bed? Well in this case, to couch, but the point still stands.

"Well?"

Slade's voice was firm, and his eye had contracted back to normal. The gaze had a new kind of power, after he had gone just a day without it. Robin looked down, and bit his lip, still trying to gather his thoughts.

"Quack."

His eyes shot up, and he started stammering, "I, uh you…I didn't-!" Slade quieted him with look.

"We will never speak of this again."

"Deal"

* * *

**The majority of Slade's dialogue belongs to Sesame Street. **

**Slade and Robin belong to DC comics. **


End file.
